The King of Darkness
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: Um stuff happens and I had no idea what to do with it which is why its short and why it took so long to write up. Sorry bout read Author's note at bottom ya might what I have in mind interssting.
1. Default Chapter

The King of Darkness  
Author's note: Another A/U by me This will be aminly about Goku and Chichi. I know what you're probably thinkin 'Doesn't this girl ever get tired of that couple?' and the answer is. "Nope!" But still to please you V/B fans I willl have some of them in this fic. Takes place way way way back keep goin back keep goin. Okay now stop welcome to the time 100 yrs after Dracula walked the earth. No idea when that was.  
________________________________________________________  
Chichi was ridding in a carriage to go to a party. She really hated going to parties, she'd prefer to stay home and practice. Well the good thing was she had a secret compartment in her carriage to hide some daggers. So she took them out and shinned and sharpened them, seeing how dull they had become. When the carriage arrived at the party she stepped out. Then she allowed herself to be escorted up the steps into the ballroom.  
"Chichi! You look wonderful," said Bulma.  
"Thank you has do you Bulma."  
"I am surprised you came I know how much you hate parties."  
"Well father wanted me out of the house. So he promised me a new sword if I came."  
"Really wow I wonder why he wanted you out?"   
"Who knows all I care about is getting the new sword he promised me."  
Bulma laughed at her friend's remark. Chichi had always been the tomboy of the group. It was amazing that she didn't wear pants and a tunic. But she could only wear that during training and stuff.   
The dance was boring has always, Chichi had never liked parties she considered them a waist of time. But still her friends enjoyed her presence there so she had to bare it. When the dance ended Chichi climbed back into her carriage. Falling asleep when her carriage went through the woods.  
Meanwhile_________________________________________________  
He was watching the carriage from the shadows up high in the trees. The man changed into mist and floated down to look in the carriage. There he saw a beauitful madien.  
'My my how lovely,' he thought. 'She's quite beautiful, I haven't been near a woman in so long. Perhaps I'll see if she'll provide company for me this night.'  
Then he put the driver and horses in a trance. Before reappearing behind the carriage and watching it with a satsfied smirk. Watching has the carriage rolled up a hill to a dark palace. He then turned back to mist and drifted up to the palace ahead of the carriage. When the carriage arrived at the top of the hill. The man killed the carriage driver then carried Chichi's small body up to an elabrately decorated room. He then faded into the shadows to watch.  
Later_____________________________________________________  
Chichi awoke to find herself in an elorbrately decorated room.  
"Where am I?" she asked looking around. "Hello?"  
Chichi looked around and then saw a note on the side table by the bed.  
'My Lady,  
Please upset my hospitality until we can reach your guardins. You see your carriage driver I'm afraid was murdered. It is most forutunate that my servants came to your aid before the same fate could come to you. Please my lady enjoy your stay until the weather lifts up and we can get you back to were you belong. In the meantime please take advantage of what I have here. I hope to see you tommarrow night for dinner.  
Your host.'   
"Well I wish I could meet this mysteries host of mine," she said outloud. "Oh well mine has well has well explore this place."  
Chichi then got out of the bed and nearly walked into a trunk next to the feet of man. The man bowed and said, "some clothing and accessroires for the lady. My master wishes you to stay here in the room tonight. Has the men that murdered your carriage driver may still be around." Then he left the room leaving her alone. Chichi looked back at the note she still held in her hand reading it once more.  
'Well,' she said to herself I'll guess I could take a bath.'  
At that moment Chichi caught the light smell of jasmine to her nose. She followed it into another room. There was a rather large bath (ya know the one you see in Disney's The Three Muskaters) it was filled with warm water and a jasmine scented oil along with jasmine petals floating in the water. Chichi found several jars filled with oil soap and shampoo. So she removed her clothing and stepped in.  
Karrotto walked into the room a short while later a spell of invisabelity around him. He sat down in a chair near the edge of the bath. He looked at her soft body growing lustful at the sight of her. He wanted so very much to join her in there. But if he did it would ruin everything and he very much wanted some fun. He conteniued watching her until he felt someone else in the house. A very familar presecenes infact.  
'Veggitta,' he thought. Then he stood up and turned to mist drifting to where the Lord of the Werewolves was.  
"Lord Veggitta," he said when he appeared on the steps in front of the other lord.  
"Lord Karrotto," said the other man. "It seems you have company. New entertainment?"  
"Something like that yes."  
"Oh really? When did this new entertainment arrive?"  
"A few hours ago. Like around midnight yesterday. What brings you here may I ask."  
"It would seem we both had the Lady of Luck on our side last night."  
"Yes she indeed seems to be on our side quite often. Does she not."  
"Every year practically every year." 


	2. The King of Darkness

The King of Darkness 2  
Chichi stared at her reflection in the mirror, tonight she would dine with her host. She touched the ballgown one of her host's servants had left her to wear tonight. The dark red dress was silk it had a full skirt that hung about her and swished when she walked. She put on the matching boots, then left the room. She was at the top of the stairs when she saw a tall musclar man at the bottom in a black tux waiting for her. When Chichi reached his side he held out his arm for which she excepted.  
"The dress suits you my lady," he said.  
"Thank you my lord," she said softly.   
"Tell me is your name Lady Chichi?"  
"It is my lord and you would be?"  
"My name is Lord Karrotto."  
"Lord Karrotto! Then that would mean.........."  
"Yes I am the lord of the vampires. And you my dear are the daughter of the most natorious vampire hunter ever. Ox king are you not?"  
"I am what do you want of me?"  
"Nothing but your company."  
"My company?"  
"Yes my lady you see it is quite lonely here and I need someone to talk with to pass the hours."  
"Thats not all you want of me!"  
"Oh no my dear I don't hunt females and children. They are a waste of time and energy. You see I prefer someone who can fight back."  
"Which is why you kidnapped me!?" she snapped yanking her arm free. "Did you think I would offer you a challenge?"  
"Oh no my lady. You see one tires of loneliness and I need a company."  
"Why me?"  
"You interest me very much."  
"There are better ways then kidnapping people you know."  
"Would you have come willing?"  
"I see your point."  
"Ah yes and now if you would be kind enough to join me my lady."  
Chichi thought a moment then, "I will Lord Karrotto I would be honored to."  
"Then let us proced to the dinning room, my lady." Karrotto said has he offered her his arm.  
Chichi accepted his arm with a smile.  
After diner_________________________________________________  
Karrotto was giving Chichi a tour of his palace. When they entered the gardens, they stopped at a fountain.   
"You look beautiful in the moonlight lady," Karrotto mummred.  
Chichi looked up at him away from the fountain.   
"Thank you my lord."  
It was just then that Chichi realized that music was playing from a gazebo.   
"May I have this dance lady?" he asked offering a hand.  
Chichi smiled at him before accepting his hand. The couple waltzed around the garden, listening to the haunting music. Chichi found herself strangely attracted to this man. The sworn enemy of her father. The music was hauntingly enjoyable, so Chichi found herself enjoying it. More then she should perhaps.  
Meanwhile somewhere else_____________________________________  
Bulma was walking down the stairs to the man at the bottom. Her own host was around her height, with a very high widows peak. He looked at her with a dark smirk his eyes glowing.   
"Lady Bulma," he purred extending his arm.   
"My lord," Bulma said grandly accpeting his arm. They walked to the dining room. Where Veggitta helped her to her seat. "Forgive me my lord, but I'm afraid I do not know you're name."  
"My name my dear lady is Lord Veggitta."  
"Lord Veggitta I have never heard of that name. Are you from around here?"  
"Wither I am or not is none of your concern."  
"Oh and what is my concern then my lord?"  
"Your concern is wither or not you are willing to stay with me."  
"Stay with you? Why?"  
"You see it gets slightly boring here all alone. I do need company besides servants and the Vampire Lord after all."  
"Vampire lord? Oh and what does that make you the Werewolf Lord?"  
"Has a matter of fact it does."  
"If my father finds out about this he will kill you."  
"I know I am well aware that your father is the most strongest werewolf hunter. Has I am that the lady which now shares Lord Karrotto's space (smirks) is the daughter of the most strongest vampire hunter."  
"So why did you two kidnap us?"   
"My dear lady it is quite simple. We enjoy challenges, and what better challenge then to keep the daughters' of two of the worlds stongest hunters against our like in our homes?" 'And perhaps our beds,' he though with a smirk.  
After diner________________________________________________  
Veggitta lead Bulma around his palace and they ended up in a ballroom. Where eeire music was playing. Much like in the garden where Karrotto was still dancing with Chichi. Veggitta lead Bulma to the middle of the floor. Staring into her eyes which were reflecting the candle light. He then pulled her closer to his body. Gliding her around the floor in a slow, eerie, huntingly seducing dance. Exactly like Karrotto and Chichi. The women would find themselves trapped in a game of cat and mouse. But the question is will this game become more then that? Will Lord Veggitta and Lord Karrotto grow to love their captures? Who knows what life has to offer. You see we all have the right to choose our own destiny. Will Lady Bulma and Lady Chichi choose a dark path. You never know this story will probably give ya whole new different meaning to the words 'twisted romance'. 


	3. The King of Darkness 3

The King of Darkness 3  
It had been two days since Chichi had been staying with Karrotto in his dark palace. She had even started to grow rather fond of him, much more fond of him then she should. After all she reasoned when her father found out she was here and begining held by the vampire lord. Her father would race down here to save her and someone would get hurt. She was thinking this has she stood on the balconly looking at the three fourths full moon. When Karrotto walked up behind her.  
"Lord Karrotto," she said turning then curtsing to him.   
"Lady Chichi you are looking lovely tonight," he said with a bow.  
"Thank you my lord. What may I do for you?"  
"Stay the night with me."  
"My lord?"  
"Stay with me in my room. Allow me to show you the pleasures of the dark side of a passionate lover's embraces."  
He stepped up inches from her face and walked behind her to embrace her slim form.   
"I want you," he whispered softly. "I want you to be my Vampire lover, my mate, my bride, my queen."  
"Lord Karrotto," she breathed has he moved to taste the skin at her neck.   
"Your skin tastes so good, like a forribiden nector. I wonder what your blood tastes like. Is it has sweet has your skin? Is it even sweeter then the sweetest ambroisha?"  
She turned around in his arms and he stared at her smirking.   
"Well," she breathed. "Why don't you find out?"  
"With pleasure," he whispered lowering his head to her neck once more.   
He pressed his lips against her neck and then sank his teeth into her skin. Chichi leaned her head back revealing more of her neck and moaned in pleasure. She gasped has he started to drink her blood, and grasped his wild hair in her hands. Karrotto tightened his grip on her body, crushing their bodies together. He dipped her over the balconly railing and ran his hands over her body. He then yanked her up straight and lifted her feet from the floor, carring her into the bedroom. Toward the bed to the privacy of the canopied bed. Once he got onto the bed he lowered his body onto her. He then removed his mouth from her neck and then took a knife from his belt drawing blood from his throat. He lay back down on her and placed his neck by her mouth so she could change into a vampire.  
She arched her back and moaned against his wrist has the change took place. The more blood the stronger she would be so after a good ten to fifteen minutes he removed his wrists and sat back watching the change. Her skin paled, her eyes took on a reddish tint, her black hair became darker and longer. When it was complete she opened her eyes and sat up, she looked around and saw Karrotto. She smiled seductively at him.  
"What do you wish of me my lord?"  
"You."   
He smirked at her and pulled her ontop of him. She smirked and unbottoned his shirt. Pushing it back she kissed his chest slowly he then captures her lips in his. He rolls over and pins her benegth. They tear eachothers clothes off and make sweet love.  
Else where____________________________________________  
Bulma stared at herself in the vanity, brushing her hair away from her face. She turned in her chair when the door to her chambers opened and Veggitta walked in shutting it behind him.  
"Lord Veggitta what is it you wish?"  
"Your humanity."  
"My lord?"  
"I am in need of a mate my lady."  
"So you want me?"  
"Yes very much so."  
"But what good would my humanity do you?"  
"I will change you into a werewolf."  
"How will you do that my lord?"  
"Like this."   
With that he lept over to her and threw her over his shoulder before throwing her onto the bed. He then ripped the matiral off around her stomach and bite. Bulma screamed in pain has some skin tore away. Veggitta drew back bite his tongue then lowered his head again and allowed some of his blood to fall into the wound. He drew back hoovering over her to watch the change. Her hair turned a darker blue has did her eyes which took on a slight golden tint. She opened her eyes and reached for him. He lowered himself to her embrace. Then they tore at eachothers clothes so they could make love to eachother. 


	4. The King of Darkness 4

The King of Darkness 4  
Three days after Chichi and Bulma had changed into Ladies of the night, Veggitta and Karrotto calmed down the storm. Convinced that the women would stay with them now. Well it was one night that Karrotto and Chichi were making love that there was a loud knocking at the palace doors. Karrotto growled softly in annoyance and climbed out of bed throwing a robe on and striding out the door. Minutes later Chichi followed him in her nightgown. Before Karrotto could even reach the bottom steps the palace doors burst open.  
"DEMON!DEMON OF THE NIGHT UNHAND MY DAUGHTER!!!!"  
Chichi stared in shock has her father and several of the men in his armry stormed the castle including Raveona the man she had been promised to. He stared at her then shouted.  
"Chichi my lady come to me!"  
Karrotto stood in between them and snarled.  
"If you want her boy try and get passed me."  
"With pleasure demon."  
Then Raveona charged at Karrotto slamming his fist into his stomach. Karrotto caught it easily and flipped him into the air grabbing his head and slammed it into the floor. He then leapt onto the stairs grabbed Chichi around the waist before changing them into mist. He made it so that Chichi's nightdress fell onto the floor as if to taunt them.   
________________________________________________________  
Karrotto and Chichi appeared in a different palace.  
"Where are we?" she ask has they reamerge in a bedroom.  
"My other palace," come the response has he gathers her into his arms lifting her legs to wrap around his waist. She giggles has he lays her down on the bed and pulls up slightly to remove the robe from his body. Before getting back on top of her.   
"What if my father finds us?" she asked  
"He won't now lets finish shall we?"  
She laughed and then sighed happily has he began.  
Elsewhere________________________________________________  
Veggitta and Bulma were sleeping in bed with their arms wrapped around eachother. When the door to their room burst open. Their stood Roulo the man that Bulma had been promised to.  
"DAMN YOU FOUL DEMON OF THE NIGHT! I SHALL KILL YOU FOR TAKING THE LADY BULMA AWAY. NOW FOUL DEMON PREPARE TO DIE!"  
Roulo jumped up and over them falling through the window near the bed. Bulma and Veggitta look at eachother shrug and then fall back to sleep. They all lived happily ever after.  
______________________________________________________  
Author's note: Sorry its so short and that it took to long but hey I was busy finishing The Cybrog Saga and I ran out of ideas for this story. Anywho I'm going to start workin on the saga after Differences in Time. This weeek and hopefully add on to Gokuhoe this week or next week. Also somethin I'm considering is a story a romance actually about Zarbon and some 1/6 Sayain girl. Well what do ya think tell me if I should do the story and maybe I will. Till then Bai bai. 


End file.
